


The Burning Heart 焚心蚀骨

by LynW_amo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Empty Hearse, Canon Divergence - The Sign of Three, Fix-It, Hey Let's Give an Assassin an Appropriate Plot, John is Certainly Gay and Absolutely Knows it, M/M, Only a Whiff of HLV, POV John Watson, Post-Reichenbach, Soft BAMF John Watson, drugged kissing, sex used for interrogation purposes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynW_amo/pseuds/LynW_amo
Summary: 夏洛克死了，约翰觉得他的生命也终止了。他将自己完全封闭了起来，直至他诊所新来的护士马克·摩斯坦吸引了他的注意。马克帮助他发现了一个深藏已久的事实：男性对他有吸引力。虽然约翰很确信，他永远不能走过夏洛克这个坎，但他还是决定向前看，和马克建立新的生活。他不知道夏洛克没有真的死去，会再次出现，以及马克也藏着自己的秘密。
Relationships: John Watson/Original Male Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Burning Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144062) by [May_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Shepard/pseuds/May_Shepard). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 这篇文一开始有点闹着玩的意思。上个四月（2017）在参加国家小说写作月活动（Camp Nanowrimo）期间，我看到了@welovethebeekeeper的帖子。那一刻我极其渴望看到更多关于这个点子的文。性转玛丽·摩斯坦，看上去真是一个吸引人的好主意。beekeeper是这样写的：
> 
> 他们让肖尔托出现了，看上去不管怎样都要体现约翰的双性恋倾向，那为什么不干脆干到底，让玛丽·摩斯坦也是个男性呢？…想象一下，在地标餐厅重聚的那个场景里，如果是个男孩走下阶梯，准备面对约翰的求婚。想象一下夏洛克的反应。
> 
> 我想象了。我没法停止想象。等到我想象结束，手上已经有了一篇小说长度的文了。我想最后我写的是一个S1/S2的温和的约翰，为他的情节发展做了一点角色特点的改动，然后给了他一个超他妈赞的动机来让他好好审视一番自己对夏洛克的感情。开头有些压抑——正如我所认为的一篇后莱辛巴赫文应该的那样——但是给了约翰机会以各种不同的方式走入光明。还有，这篇文让摩斯坦/莫兰这个情节扎根，生出我发现自己很喜欢的毒芽，帮助我建立了一个内部矛盾极为激烈的三角恋情。
> 
> 和很多人一样，第四季吓到我了。写这篇文也是我宣泄感情的途径。我希望它也能帮你抒发一下情感。感谢阅读！
> 
> ~ May Shepard, 2017年12月25日

约翰·华生把他带来的花束拿出来——这回是菊花——然后把它放置在夏洛克的墓碑前。他后退几步，清清喉咙，尽管今天他不会说话，至少他不会把自己的想法说出声。

_在这儿。_

天气很冷，疾风呼啸，天空阴云密布。一切都包裹在一种平淡无奇的精致感里，一种终结的意味，像是闭幕。感觉就像是最后一次，最后的扫墓。当然不是最后一次。但是他现在能看见通往未来的路了，只要斜着眼向右边一瞥就可以。在这个未来里，他来墓地大概不会这么频繁了，他胸口的疼痛也能稍稍平缓一点。

_从没想过我会这么经常地给你买花。应该在你活着的时候就这么做的。没法想象你脸上的表情。也许能改变一点事情现在的模样。_

明艳的铁锈红的菊花放在一束裹在棕色包装纸里的枯萎马蹄莲旁。在旁边还有一束康乃馨和非洲菊的混扎花束。

_也许能改变一切。_

马蹄莲看上去像是哈德森太太会买的东西。混扎花束可能是格雷格·雷斯垂德带来的——过来的路上，匆匆忙忙在街角小店买的。或许还有可能是流浪者网络里的一个成员带来的，那人得到一笔意外之财，要不是商店扒窃时撞了好运气。

细密的雨雾开始落下，寒意蹿上约翰的后脖颈。他把围巾裹得紧了些。蓝色的；柔软。精美。它是夏洛克的一条围巾，是他从夏洛克的衣橱里拿走的。这是在他永远离开贝克街221B时拿走的最后一件东西。

他抽了抽鼻子，动了动。夏洛克的墓碑坐落在这里，只是个平淡的听众，带着空白的表情。它什么也给不了他，也不向他要求什么。一个非常拙劣的夏洛克替代品。

有些话他想说。他总是有话想说，说说这个，说说那个，他发现有时候他能说出来。无论什么季节，不管什么天气，他总是站在夏洛克的墓碑前，想着夏洛克，想象着厚重贝达弗大衣羊毛下棉布摩擦的低语；想象着夏洛克松散的柔软卷发在他的指间，就跟他真的抚摸过一样。他会低声咕哝一些表达喜爱之情的话语，那些话在夏洛克活着的时候他从没敢说出过。他哀求过不止一次，期望夏洛克回来。

_再给我一个奇迹吧。拜托了，夏洛克，为了我。_

日子一天天缓缓消磨过去，奇迹也没能出现。那条破旧而脆弱，连接约翰和他与夏洛克在一起目眩神迷的时光的纽带日渐削弱。他害怕有一天它会断裂，也很清楚，如果他再不找到另外一种生活的话，他什么也不会剩下了。没有什么值得挽救。

所以他来了，心意已决。他来这里安安静静做最后的祈祷，终于放下一切。

他身后一阵沙沙的响声，然后是小心翼翼的脚步声。移动的脚步激起了一阵风，约翰脚边的一小堆落叶打着旋儿，从墓地地面飞起，舞在墓石间，然后上下翻卷着拍打墓室，最终哗啦作响，盘旋着飞向空中。

约翰揉揉脸，他的胸口沉甸甸的，胃里翻搅着，他多希望他能和那些落叶一起走。自打夏洛克死去那天起，不管发生了什么，不管有什么改变了，那种他身上恶心又空洞的感觉还在那儿。有时候，他思念夏洛克太久时，他会感觉他的心好像什么也不是：轻飘飘的，仿佛被磨碎风干了一样，假装在他骨头围绕的笼子里跳动。

不是非得这样的，他提醒自己。他来墓地是为了把一切放下的。他活动一下手。他感觉不到它们了。他本该戴上手套的。

一只手溜进他的手心，捏捏他。他重重地叹了口气。他旁边的身体散发着热量与慰藉。基本的人类陪伴。约翰所还能接受的来自世界的所有美好就在这里，站在他身侧。

他没法说出声。在这个时候不行。

_夏洛克，如果你能听到我说话，那么。对不起。我没法继续了，没法再过来这里，企望我能爬到地下和你在一起。我不能一边活着一边半死过去。_

他咽下抽泣。他用另外一只手覆住眼睛，掌心按下热热的泪水。

“抱歉。”约翰捏了捏那只握着他的手。不管怎样，这是唯一途径了。“我向你保证过不会失态的，只是”句子停住了。

“没事的，约翰。”马克的声音很温和。他靠过来，肩膀贴在约翰的肩膀上，头轻倚在约翰肩头。“慢慢来。”

那就是马克了：稳定，安全，永远愿意给约翰他所需要的一切空间，但是在约翰想要他的时候，他总是在约翰身边。

约翰颤抖着，牙齿打着寒战。他让他们待在这里太久了。他心中充满了关于过去的思绪，太过需要向一具尸体辩护自己的决定——那个他即将做出的决定。就夏洛克对他而言的全部意义来说，他得做这个。他必须把事情做对了。

“我知道这很重要。你和他相处的时间。我的意思是，”马克说道，像是读懂了约翰的想法。“我可以走开，如果你想要独处的话。”

既然约翰现在终于决定说再见了，关于马克走开的想法激发了内心深处的一些渴望，一种高亢而甜蜜的痛苦。活下去。试着过得开心。

“不。”约翰抽抽鼻子。“我只是想再待一小会儿。”

“好的。只要你想。”马克松开约翰的手，胳膊搂过约翰的肩膀。

约翰凝视着装点夏洛克坟墓的花束。也许有的是夏洛克的粉丝送的。既然夏洛克已经平白昭雪了，他们就回来了。最近他的博客访问量激增。

变幻无常。约翰从来都没有变幻无常过。

但是，站在这个男人身边，站在这个马上就要带他回家，和他分享一张床，他试图与之分享余生的男人身边——他感觉好像他出轨了，就像是他背叛了夏洛克。夏洛克本来应该和他做这些事的，他本来可以的，只要他想要过，想要过约翰，愿意拥有约翰，因为他值得。约翰想要的不算多，不过他每天都会思索，现在这一切对他来说够不够。

还有，在过去旧时光，那些事看上去都是不可能的。马克为约翰付出一切，让他感觉很男人在一起是完全正常的，并告诉他，他值得亲密关系，马克这样做让他感觉很快乐。从很多方面讲，现在这个约翰·华生和贝克街的约翰·华生全无相似之处。

另外，如果他诚实的话，他从来都没有准备好和夏洛克在一起过。夏洛克是个暴风雨的人形， 他不是那种你可以靠的上，当作一块柔软的着陆地的人。爱着他似乎是治疗痛苦的药方。一定是那样的。但是。

约翰走上前，把手放在那块冰冷光滑的石板上。

_对不起，_ 他默默地想，对自己这样说。 _以前那些不够。我终于搞清楚我是怎么想的，但是太晚了。而且可能那并不是你想要的。我真希望你想要。我希望。但是现在这些都过去了。_

约翰回头看向马克。马克抬起眉毛，发出无声的疑问。

“对，”约翰告诉他。“我们走吧。”

回家的路上，坐在出租车上，约翰伸出手，和马克的手交缠。温暖的慰藉感让约翰感觉脚踏实地在当下。司机从车内后视镜看看他俩。约翰把他的手举到唇边，挑衅似的，看看司机敢说什么，然后吻了吻他的指节。

马克向他露出一个温和的笑容，他的脸颊被冷风吹红了。“开心，”他说，拇指轻刷约翰的胡髭。

司机转回去看着他面前的路。

现在他们已经离开了墓地的阴沉孤寂，离开了寒冷，约翰关于夏洛克的情绪迷雾渐渐散去了。试试探探地，约翰探究着过去几个月生活的新一面的边缘，就像是用舌头触碰刚刚补好的牙。最近发生的事不属于他和夏洛克在一起的绵长痛苦的乐段。它是一些崭新的东西的开始。一个新的故事。一段新生活。

马克第一次来诊所工作之前，他从没想过还有可能重新开始。那时候他困住了，徘徊在极度自我忽略和自杀之间。

但是，如果他有在注意的话，他本来应该知道的，本来就会知道的。他立即注意到了那个新来的护士兼接待员。马克很快活，称职，有效率。不过几个小时，他就吸引了其他的员工，在休息室和他们讲笑话。约翰进去倒茶的时候，马克看了他一眼——他的眉毛挑起，天使一般地展颜而笑。他身边围绕着女人，但他看上去眼里只有约翰。

约翰记得他脸红了，笨手笨脚地把水壶烧上。那周的周三，是他们之间故事的开始。约翰从公寓出来，在阴沉厚重的云下骑着自行车。他完全不在意那预示着一场早春的雨，无畏暴雨会不会将他浇个透湿。如果他诚实的话，他是在期望一场雨把他从头浇到脚。骑过三个住宅区，雨幕几分钟就让他全身浸湿。然后阴云散开了。

他不觉得有什么。背包里有一件换洗衣服。他会拿出军人的意志——毕竟他一直都是这个样子——把自己拖进办公室里，把一滩滩的水留在候诊室里，再朝着一大清早就来的病人还有怜悯地看着他的查克拉博蒂医生做个鬼脸。查克拉博蒂医生一直以来都不知道该笑笑约翰的坏运气呢，还是该可怜可怜他。

他从桌子抽屉里拿出一条毛巾，擦擦头发。接着他打开背包，结果发现换洗衣服也湿透了。包里的那件衣服和他身上穿的一样湿。

“想换件衣服吗？”

约翰以为他之前关门了。显然是没有。新来的那个护士倚着门框。他松松地穿着棉制服，深色的裤子，白色半透的上衣。金发，像约翰一样剪得短短的，健康的红晕点染着面颊。

“不好意思？呃——？”

“马克。摩斯坦。华生医生，你需要换身衣服吗？”马克向前一步。他身上肌肉放松，很随便的样子。“我有几件便服放在柜子里，你呢，很明显需要它们。”

“噢。”约翰仔细打量着马克。他们身量相当。他比他本应该做的更有兴致地观察他。

他轻轻发着抖。雨水浇得他透心凉。他不知道之前他是怎么想的，在这么大的雨里骑车。然而，他还是不喜欢一个陌生人这么亲密地帮他。“我该说谢谢。”

“嗨， 别一下子就拒绝呀。”

一小会儿后，马克带着一条牛仔裤还有一件格子衬衫回来了——都是约翰自己会挑的那种衣服。

“你换好后，把湿衣服给我。我把它们拿去洗衣房那儿烘干。”

“你不必要这么做的。”

“我知道。”马克微笑着说。他在约翰的门外等他换好。

换上马克的衣服就像是换了个全新的视角，进入了平常生活的时空，这里生活安稳地继续着，平和安宁。他的衬衫闻起来有着淡淡的洗衣粉味道，还有马克的香皂和古龙水气息，让约翰联想起丁香。

“谢谢你。”约翰把装着叠好的湿衣服的袋子递给马克。紧接着他的话锋致命地一转：“我看看怎么才能补偿你。”

他还没阻止自己，这句话就说出去了。感觉很容易，主动一点，调调情。就一点点。马克笑开了，一脸的快活。

“你可以下班后给我买杯喝的。”

就这样，还没等约翰有机会反对，还没等他找个理由回绝，他们便约了一次会。当然了，他们没这么说，但事实确实如此。

下班后喝一杯渐渐变成每周一次，后来成为每天例行的事情。没过多久喝酒变成了一起吃晚饭，然后又变成整晚整晚地在饭桌上聊到餐厅打烊，之后再在浓深的夜色中沿着街道漫无目的地散步。马克什么都聊：同事，他读书的地方，他做护士的决定。

约翰仔细听他讲，因为马克的幽默开怀大笑。然后他发现他感兴趣了，真真切切地对马克这个人起了兴趣。慢慢地，试试探探地，他开始发觉自己有一点点活过来了，有一点点像个人了。马克告诉他，他意识到自己是同性恋，向养父母出柜，结果发现他们一点都不惊讶——噢甜心，你来这里的时候我们就知道了，是时候告诉大家了——这些也看起来很正常很人性，只是马克人生的另一部分，只是另一个充满欢笑和美好的故事。

终于，约翰也开始聊天了。第一次，第一句话，就这么毫无来头地说出来了。他们停下来坐在公园的长凳上，一轮明月高高悬挂在伦敦的天空上。那是六月。寒冷的暮春终于开始为温和的初夏让步。

约翰说话时口很干。“你知道我是谁，我过去是谁。”公园的另一边，一只鸟儿遥遥哼唱起晚春之歌。

“说真的，约翰，我得把脑袋埋进沙子里才能不知道。”

“所以你知道我有点糟。”

马克停顿了好久，然后用手肘轻轻推了下约翰的肘部。“我用不着知道你是那个大名鼎鼎的约翰·华生，才知道你有点糟。看看你。”

他一直感觉糟透了，耗光了气力，根本不合时宜，但是马克为他把一切变得都很轻松，倾听他讲起夏洛克，让他觉得他所经受的一切都是可以理解的，他的悲痛，他深切的哀伤，都是可以接受的，都是合情合理的。

他从没说过他对夏洛克的真实情感，没提起过那些贝克街清醒的夜晚，他是怎么躺着看着天花板，思索着如果他吻了夏洛克会怎样，思索着如果他用点办法来劝夏洛克谈谈他们之间的感情的话会怎样。有些东西是很私人的。有些话是无用的。一如桥下流动的河水。

到了第三个月，到了约翰意识到他开始感觉到对马克激涌的欲望时，他也开始明白他们两个之间还有更多情意，他关心马克，马克也关心他。

有规律的，人性的事情。给人慰藉。再正常不过。

以及，当马克终于带他回家时，要是他直接接受他；当马克请他进门时，要是他笑起来，开玩笑说马克谋划要占他便宜；要是约翰允许马克倾过身来吻他，就像这事儿再完美不过，完全符合逻辑，就像约翰一直都是这样肖想男人的一样——嗯，也许这些都只是因为他疲于抗拒了，只是因为他终于愿意跟夏洛克说句 _滚开_ ，只是因为马克是那样的让他神魂颠倒，马克却从来没有，一次都没有，试图占他的便宜。甚至连约翰希望他这样做他都没有。

他从来都没想过他会被一个男人带上床。他的幻想里总是昏暗夜色里快速的爱抚：喘不上气，什么都不想，混乱而粗暴。他从来没想过男人之间也可以这般浪漫。马克为他开门，脱下他的衣服，缓慢，美妙而甜蜜地吻他，照顾他，柔情似水，再加上一点坏坏的感觉。马克避免使用爱称，似乎是不需约翰告诉他，他就已经感觉到约翰没法承受用什么甜蜜的名称呼唤他。在这么长独处的时间后行不通，在承受了如此痛苦后行不通。取而代之的是，在约翰试着伸手触碰马克的阴茎时，马克称他为 _无情的阴茎魔鬼_ ，用唾液润滑的手撸他，低声唤他 _你这个淫荡的婊子_ 。就算是这时约翰正喘着气高潮，他也被逗笑了。

至少有一刻，马克让他忘记了，他的人生就是个该死的悲剧。

事后清晨也意味着些什么。他没有期望过在这之后床上有个温暖的身体依偎在他身边。也没期望过睡意朦胧的早上，马克会用手指轻刷约翰的头发，微笑着告白：“我第一眼看到你时就想要你了。

在那之后，有咖啡、鸡蛋、黄油面包和橘子酱，有玩笑，有屁股检查。他们手搭在肩膀上，搁在胯上，在约翰的厨房里走动。接下来的一周他们一起消磨了一段时间，满怀爱意地讨论了很久马克是不是直接搬进来就好。约翰那边是有点害怕，他不知道同事们听说这一场办公室恋情会怎么想，不知道他和一个男人在一起的消息传出来会是什么样，不知道他出柜时会是什么样。

不过，在失去夏洛克之后，在打熬过可能是他人生中最糟糕的事情之后，承认他和马克在一起好像不怎么可怕了。他们聊了聊，甚至是开了开玩笑，看看在同事们发现他俩约会，会有什么反应。

“我没失去什么，”早上在厨房里马克告诉他，吻了吻他的脖子。“每个人都知道我一直非常想找个医生，嗯，梦想成真了，不是吗？”

最后，他们谨慎地和诊所里的两个主任医师好好谈了谈，一五一十地告诉他们发生的一切。

结果就是根本没人在意。他们大多数人早就认为约翰是同性恋。几个护士评论了几句，也就基本是在说马克有多抢手，还有他们再也用不着担心约翰了。一切都发展得很迅速，好像是早该发生的事情终于发生了一样。

马克真的搬了进来，动作很利落。多数时候他们俩开马克的车去上班。约翰把他的自行车放进了房子小小后院的工具棚里。他长了六磅半。

马克不是夏洛克。他没法让约翰对他的过人才智目眩神迷，也不能使约翰无法言喻地渴望他，因为这样的事不会在夏洛克存在过的干燥土壤之中扎根生长了。约翰依旧彻心彻骨地思念夏洛克，午夜梦回，他依旧会因为突如其来的心中绞痛而惊醒。

他还会梦见夏洛克。梦里他们说过话做过的事湿冷地混合在一起，掺杂着昏暗的伦敦街道上他们对彼此的身体上下其手的影像。多数梦醒前最后一个画面，是夏洛克茫然而空洞的眼睛望向天穹，他的血流在人行道上。

感谢马克，约翰慢慢明白过来与夏洛克在一起时他想望的一切是什么。他明白过来，那时他是爱得太深了。

终于，他开始明白怎样能放手过去的一切。

从墓地回家的路上，坐在出租车里，约翰靠过去抚摸着马克的脸庞，在那里落下一个吻。他唇下马克四分之一英寸长的络腮胡感觉很粗糙。

“这是为了啥呢？”马克问道，不怀好意地露齿一笑，语气满含玩笑似的挑衅。

“嗯哼，”约翰声音有点紧，他转过头去看向窗外。“为了一切。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节梗概 | 约翰去往贝克街拜访哈德森太太。

去过墓地两天后的那个周日下午，秋日响晴的天气，约翰回到了贝克街。他开门进去，站在门廊里，呼吸着松木清洁剂和哈德森太太房里传出来的甜柠檬的气息。她在烘焙什么。是柠檬酥，夏洛克最喜欢的点心之一。

他嗜甜。人们都不知道他这一点。只有约翰和哈德森太太知道。

情绪翻涌，一段回忆突然击中了他。最初那晚，他和夏洛克就站在这个门廊里，靠在墙上，因为刚刚结束穿越伦敦的追捕上气不接下气。他感觉多么目眩神迷啊。在陈腐压抑的忧郁情绪禁锢他那么久后，他感觉多么有活力啊。他不需要拐杖了。他需要的只是夏洛克，越来越多的夏洛克，还有他们在一起时熠熠生辉的危险时光。

他们真傻，玩做朋友的游戏，殊不知他们的关系比朋友要深厚的多，殊不知他们对彼此来说就是一切。

哈德森太太开了门，她从门缝里往外觑：“谁呀？”

过了一会儿，约翰坐到了厨房的桌子旁，仿佛时间从未流逝，夏洛克也从未死去。约翰回想起了跟她一起度过的那些下午，他们一起看肥皂剧，他在她的公寓这里那里干点活。

不管怎么说，时间还是流逝了，现在也不是旧日好时光，而且哈德森太太气坏了。真的气坏了。她把茶杯茶碟顿在约翰面前，大声嚷嚷，嫌恶地对约翰的胡髭指指点点。

“我不是你妈妈，”她告诉他，“我没有权利期望你做什么，但就哪怕是打个电话也行，约翰。”

他无力地辩驳几句，道了歉，眼瞥向门，心里打算走掉。他是一时激动难耐才过来拜访的，迫不及待地想告诉她马克的事，跟她说他准备向马克求婚了。她一直都蛮开明的。她是第一个他想通知这件事的人，说实话，她是唯一一个来自旧时光，而他想告诉的人。

但事实并非如此。她怨言颇多。她根本没能向前看。她在等。看来是在等他。

“哪怕只是打个电话都行。”

“我知道。”他低头琢磨着自己的手。

“我们一起经过了这么多。”她的声音紧绷。她面色苍白。

“是的。我很抱歉。”

“你看，我明白这对你来说有多难，经过，经过——”

她看着他的眼神里满是挫败和恳求。一开始是她照顾的他。她目睹了那段时光有多么可怕。目睹了大部分吧。第一年的下半年，他搬到了自己的新公寓，事情恶化了。他确信自己不可能活下去了，大多数时间都消磨在酒瓶底。

他那时候很羞愧，自己是那么消沉。他不想让她看到他这个样子。他开始去墓地和夏洛克聊天，那些谈话内容又是很私密的，他不能和她分享，于是他把她排除在扫墓计划之外。最终，他根本不再去贝克街了。

他现在可以看出来她当时也需要照顾，和他自己一样，只是以她自己的方式。她有她的朋友，有她自己的生活，但不管她嘴上怎么说，失去夏洛克对她来说就跟失去孩子一样，而那时她也同样失去了约翰。

他应该多来看看她的，查看她的情况，确保她好好的。就算他那时没法以朋友的身份来看她，作为一个医生他也该来的。

他疲倦地叹口气。他过去把事情搞得一团糟，这也没办法了，但是他可以试着去弥补她，帮她开始新的生活。

“我就是让它过去了，哈德森太太。我让它过去了。然后不知怎么的，越来越难拿起电话。”他伸出手，覆上她的手。“你知道我的意思吗？”

缓缓地，她紧皱的眉头缓和成一个颤抖的微笑。她点点头，抬眼看他。“你想上楼看看吗？”

他应该说不的，但他已经这么强烈地伤害了她的感情，没办法拒绝她什么事。

公寓和之前毫无二致。哈德森太太扯开窗帘，灰尘舞动在空中。她告诉他，她不能忍受把这间公寓租给别人。她说起要把夏洛克的一些化学器具捐给学校，但她还没开始打包。

约翰思索过去这两年里她有没有上来过。这里是一个展览博物馆，是旧日子，是他和夏洛克在一起的时光的纪念。约翰的椅子就在原来的地方，夏洛克的也是，这两把椅子原原本本地坐在壁炉前。

他眨眨眼，紧闭上眼睛，挡住眼前的灰尘，阻隔开一波波涌起的怀旧之情和无边渴望，曾经有那么多本可以发生的事。他允许自己做出最后一个毫无理性可言的祈祷：求你了，夏洛克，不要死。他想象着某一刻夏洛克会从他卧室的走廊那边走过来，穿着宽松的睡裤和磨旧了的T恤还有条纹晨衣，刚睡醒头发乱成一团，需要食物、关爱，还有约翰。永远需要约翰。

公寓落入了寂静。哈德森太太站在窗户旁，拿眼看着约翰，“你还好吗，亲爱的？”

他胃里翻搅起来。他努力笑出来。“我向前看了。”

“你要移民了。”

“不是——”

他解释了一下，她终于明白过来是他遇到了某个人，拍起了手。“他叫什么名字？”

突然之间约翰颤抖不停，眼眶湿润，强烈的情感将他劈成两半。他就站在他曾坠入爱河的地方——即将揭示真实的自己。一股骄傲之情奔涌过周身，溢满了胸腔，让他站得直了些。这是他的一个里程碑。

艾拉的声音犹在脑海：慢慢来，约翰。让那些话自己走出来。

他想，也许，告诉哈德森太太这个消息，就会让夏洛克和他本可能成为的一切在现实中板上钉钉。是的。紧张也没问题，伤心也是可以的。但他现在正夺回自己的生活，拥有了之前他从没能得到的一部分自己。

“马克。马克·摩斯坦。”

“哦！好名字。”

“是呀。我们马上就要结婚了——或者说，我希望我们可以马上结婚。我正打算求婚。”

她皱起了鼻子。“夏洛克才走，那么快？”

“是的，对。已经两年了。”不需要解释他和夏洛克不是一对儿了。他们原本就是一对儿，只是以他们自己的方式。他们当然是。

她停了停，微笑起来，眼睛闪闪发光。她叹口气。“我想也是。我真为你高兴，约翰。我真的很高兴。”

他们回到了她的公寓，哈德森太太泡了浓茶，用一只古旧的蓝色碟子给他端来柠檬酥。她问了他各种恰当的问题：他和马克什么时候认识的，他们怎么开始约会的，她什么时候才能见到马克。约翰努力向她求取了些建议，比如求婚事宜，她怎么看待冬日婚礼，她知不知道哪里他们可以用来办仪式。她用颤抖的笔迹潦草地在一张有花卉图案的便签上给他写了三个酒席承办商和一个婚礼策划人的名字。

她好不容易忍住了，没去问他们会不会哪天要孩子。她强迫他许诺，一旦订婚了就带马克过来看看。

约翰意识到，她不是他的妈妈。她比他的妈妈以前做的要好得多。搭地铁回家的路上，他的内心很充盈。他不确定他是否值得她这么好，但他非常非常高兴能有她在身边。

他之前从来不觉得这有可能发生，但他现在可以感受到了：这世界再一次让自己向正确的轨道上运转。


End file.
